


transfixed

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, but also this is kinda soft too, i love them, just two wives being soft, mentions death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Ginny helps Luna get through the anniversary of her mother's death.





	transfixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asgardianrugbyteam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardianrugbyteam/gifts).



> for my lovely friend em! happy birthday darling i love you so so much thank you for everything <33

“Luna?” Ginny says from the doorway. “Let’s go outside and watch the stars, hm?”

Luna doesn't respond, instead keeping her eyes fixed on the fish tank in front of her. Tears swim across her eyes, mirroring the water that she can’t look away from. 

“It might do you some good to get some fresh air?” 

Luna taps her nails on the table absentmindedly and wipes a thumb across her eyes, humming a reply. “Mama used to sit and watch the fish while she waited for me to finish my lunch,” she says quietly. “I’d look up at her in between bites of sandwich and she'd be transfixed, and I used to think the fish were in her eyes.”

Ginny walks over to her wife and sits on the stool next to hers, trailing her eyes over the deep blue of the water. “Fish are so pretty,” she says. 

Luna smiles slightly, her hand reaching for Ginny’s. She never once thought that this year would be the hardest to bear on the anniversary of her mother’s passing. 

She also never once thought that Ginny would be by her side. 

“Mama bought me a fish tank when I was four. I used to sit and watch them if I couldn't sleep.” Her head rests against Ginny’s shoulder, and Ginny squeezes her hand. 

“Sounds like you really like fish, huh?” A teasing smile graces Ginny’s lips. She watches Luna’s eyes twinkle in the reflection. 

“Understatement of the century, darling?” 

Ginny laughs. “You really do need some fresh air, though, honey. You've been stuck indoors all day.”

“You’re right.” Luna sniffs, squeezing Ginny’s hand and resting her own against the glass. “I just–don't want to leave her on her own.” 

“You won't be. She'll be here with you always.” Ginny presses her lips to Luna’s hair, running her fingers through it. “She’s never alone.”

Luna sighs deeply. It’s never been this hard before. She's always missed her mother but she's never felt this pained by it. It's a rather foreign experience, and she doesn't know how to cope in ways other than what she's known for years. 

But Ginny is here now. Ginny makes it easier. Ginny’s trying to help. 

_ And Ginny loves her as much as she does. _

Luna turns her head to brush her lips against her wife’s, and slowly gets up off her stool. She holds a hand out to Ginny, who pulls herself up. They take one final look at the fish tank, before spending the night beneath the stars. 


End file.
